Amy Harper (Earth-OG69)
"Remember the old days before Nikolai became president? Before he turned the whole Community into a shit show? Don't you think he screwed us over enough times already?" ''-Amy Harper regarding Nikolai Potter'' Amy Harper spent most of her days in her father's care after he and her mother broke up. It wouldn't be long until Aaron Synner impregnated another girl and gained a new younger brother, only for the same thing to happen a second time, except this time there was a court case, which resulted in Synner gaining full custody of the son his ex named Omar Enriquez. Shortly after, Synner would be kidnapped and replaced by a clone named Ignacio. Igna and his new children spent the next five years together until Amy was kidnapped by her biological mother and sent to an underwater city known as Rapture. She spent the rest of her childhood being continuously experimented on by her own mother, all for the sake of creating the "perfect utopian." By the time she was almost seventeen, she was rescued by her father and brought back under his care. Since then, Amy took it upon herself to become an investigative journalist. Years later, Harper would be recruited into The Community alongside her brother due to her expert hacking skills. Because of how easily she was able to obtain information, she was given the codename: Athena. As Amy gained more experience, she would eventually fight alongside The Community, using the powers she obtained from her mother's experiments to her advantage. However after many disasters under Nikolai Potter's leadership of The Community she decided to leave the organization for good, completely vanishing without a single trace. Shortly after she joined forces with a terrorist splinter group called Death Watch and serves as their lieutenant. Biography Early Life "Amy is '''my' child. Mine. She doesn't deserve to have a worthless scumbag of a father!"'' ''-Valerie to Ignacio before her escape'' After Valerie Torrero gave birth to Amy Torrero, Aaron Synner immediately grew to love the child. Valerie on the other hand had other plans for Amy, secretly planning to put Igna out of the picture and keep young Amy to herself. After Valerie's failed attempt to kill Synner, he took Amy and left Valerie alone and unconscious in a dumpster. Months later he impregnated another woman, who gave birth to Amy's younger brother, Omar Enriquez. Both father and mother fought for the custody of the new child in court, resulting in Synner's victory, but Synner would eventually be kidnapped and replaced by an exact duplicate with all his memories who called himself Ignacio. Igna would immediately then have Amy's last name changed to Harper, deciding that it was best that she didn't bear her mother's nor her father's last name. Igna and the children then moved out of Manhattan and started a new life in the Community City. Five years later, Igna would be invited to go on a cruise. Little did he realize, the vacation invite was nothing more than a setup by Valerie Torrero in another attempt to take Amy for herself. The moment Amy witnessed Valerie's face on that cruise ship during her awkward conversation with her father, she immediately recognized it: the face she kept seeing in her own nightmares. Later that night, Valerie snatched Amy and ran off. Hearing Amy's cry for help, Ignacio woke up and pursued Valerie, eventually cornering her near one of the ship's edges. In order to ensure her own escape, she called in her own goons to distract Igna while she drove off in a speedboat with Harper in custody. Creating the "Perfect Utopian" "'''Don't' call me that. There is no way I would ever want us to share the same last name. Bad enough I have your genes inside me."'' ''-Harper's response to Valerie calling her by her full birth name'' On August 13th, 2005, Amy would wake in Rapture: the very place where she would be spending the next eleven years of her life. The first few years were spent with Valerie trying to fill Amy's head with her own ideals, seeing Amy as her own successor. Escape was impossible as well since Amy's mother had full control of the underwater city. Though Amy didn't bother paying much attention during Valerie's "lessons," she resorted to reading books instead, figuring it was the best way to educate herself. By the age of ten, her mother would begin to experiment on her own daughter by injecting large doses of ADAM in her system. As time passed by, the worse these experiments have gotten. Unlike most others who used ADAM, Harper's body did not experience the negative side effects of the drug, which only further pushed Valerie into continuing the experiments. Amy would describe these moments as the worst years of her life. Escape from Rapture "I can't wait to rip that fucking spine out of your mouth you psychotic bitch! You're going to feel '''real' pain, just as I have all these years thanks to you."'' ''-Amy Harper to Valerie during their fight'' On January 15th, 2016, Ignacio would finally arrive to Rapture. His visit would not go unnoticed, especially not by Valerie. Learning that her adoptive father had finally arrived to rescue her, Amy would secretly aid him through the use of her bond with the Little Sisters despite being trapped in confinement. Through this method, she would leave messages for Igna throughout the city as well as gifts that could aid him in his quest. After fighting his way through Rapture, Igna would finally find his daughter inside a quarantine chamber within the Persephone. He would shortly be assaulted by a group Valerie's Splicers along with a Big Sister, but would prevail in the end, breaking Harper out of the chamber and giving her an armored diving suit worn by Big Sisters. The two then split up to find a key to Valerie's personal submarine: their only means of escape. This would further anger Valerie, causing her to detonate a bomb that destroyed half of the inner Persephone, seemingly killing Igna. This action only enraged Amy, making her vow to get vengeance for her stepfather's apparent death. After finding the key and learning that Valerie was inside the submarine with the intent of blowing all of Rapture to kingdom come, Harper made no hesitation in confronting her own mother inside the sub. At first, Valerie would try to talk her daughter into "continuing what they started" and to forget whatever ties she had with her father. Amy took that as an offense and lunged at her own mother, using whatever powers she had gained to fight Valerie. Throughout the fight, the submarine would rise to the surface and both females would fight for the detonator. In the end, the detonator was smashed, preventing the destruction of Rapture. Valerie would be brutally murdered and ripped to pieces by her own daughter. Little did she realize, during the whole brawl, Igna held on to the submarine as it rose, watching the spectacle from the outside. From that point, Amy and Igna would return to the Community City and go back to having a normal life. The Blacklight Conspiracy To be updated Recruitment into the Community To be updated Hunted by Synner To be updated Second Civil War "Amy!? What in the fucksicles is wrong with you!? Are you insane!?" "Well... I guess you can say I just GOT MY OWN ASS KICKED!" ''-Omar revealing to Jesse that he was posing as Amy'' On April 23rd, 2023, tensions would arise within The Community. Shortly after the falling out between Ignacio and Jessepool, Amy's relationship with her brother remained downhill, resulting in her taking Jesse's side in this war despite having to fight against her adoptive father. Throughout most of the war, Harper would use her expert hacking skills to gain a leverage over the enemy team, keeping her own side well informed of the enemy's plans and actions. The war would last for three weeks until it reached its climax in the Battle of Toronto. During the battle that took place in Toronto, Ontario, the information "Athena" constantly fed Jesse's team allowed them to easily strategize and make fatal blows to Igna's team. This only put a larger target on her back, forcing her own brother to personally go on a hunt. Despite her location being top secret, Omar was able to find her after stealing the memories of Jesse's troops. This led to a confrontation between the two which shortly turned into a battle. Despite putting up a good fight against her brother, Omar knocked her unconscious and turned the tides of the war by using his sister's laptop and posing as her, giving Jesse's team false information and leading them into constant traps, but would eventually catch on and discover that Amy was actually out of commission. As soon as she woke up, she would discover that not only had Jesse's side won and The Community had disbanded, but her own father died in the process of this war. Deeply regretting her actions, Harper took it upon herself to try and make things right. Deciding that she would no longer hide her powers and use them for the greater good, she grabbed her old armored diving suit and became a vigilante. Third Civil War On May 3rd, 2026, a tyrant and former Community member named Nick Dalakis would threaten The Community City, forcing Amy Harper and Ash Demate to bring The Community back together. While Ash made the attempt to recruit other members such as Julian Kho, Omar Enriquez, and Jesse Gromyko, Amy would return to Rapture with a sample of Igna's DNA, rigging one of the Vita Chambers to bring him back to life. Shortly after Ignacio's resurrection, she apologized to her own father and described the situation to him, convincing him to team up with Jessepool and fight against Lord Dalakis. After returning to the surface and figuring out that her brother had given up after being weakened by Dalakis, Amy would confront him and talk him into rejoining the fight, even going as far as to try and rekindle her old former friendship with him and accept him as a better man. Upon discovering that Dalakis was attempting to purge every Community member that joined the fight and had already slaughtered both Omar and Ash, Harper quickly harvested their corpses' DNA before Dalakis approached her with the means of killing her. The two had a brief showdown, but Harper was eventually overpowered and would have been killed if Ignacio and Kaine Parkeropoulos had not interfered. Using their distraction to her advantage, Amy would retreat and travel back to Rapture once more in order to revive her two fallen comrades. Entering Dark Space "---What!? How dare you say such a thing!? Are you out of your mind!? Nick-- Makuta! You gotta wake up, we could've ended you, regardless of your power -- I should avenge Omar and Ash's deaths! You will never ever match the strength of my father! So okay you hate us, you want to destroy us, but you don't want to destroy yourself, or do you!? YOU PRICK!" ''-A pissed off Amy to Makuta Teridax'' After Dalakis' defeat at the hands of Ignacio, she and Iggy would uncover the existence of a synthetic-organic race known as the Reapers and their sinister plot to purge the galaxy of all lifeforms. Realizing that they needed help, Amy and Ignacio would break into Nick Dalakis' lair in order to request his aid, but were immediately engaged by the tyrant's robotic minions. Being left no choice, the two fought wave after wave until they finally reached Dalakis, only to see that he had become a cyborg and started calling himself Makuta Teridax. Despite the constant begging, Makuta refused their request, but eventually gave in and traveled with them to Dark Space in order to fight the potential invaders. After a long and heated battle, the three would be pushed back to their own solar system, almost getting Earth involved in the fray. Though the battle was long and intense, the invaders lost their advantage when a sudden red and black energy beam that came from Earth had wiped out the majority of their forces, allowing Teridax to make the final blow. Shortly after the Reapers' destruction the three returned to Earth's surface, but by the time they stepped foot on Earth, Dalakis back stabbed his supposed "allies" at the last minute by draining Amy of her ADAM abilities. Dalakis escaped shortly after and Igna took a weakened Amy back home, only to discover that The Community had been busy fighting off two dark other-worldly beings during their absence. Witnessing the aftermath of this incident, Amy's faith in Nikolai's leadership began to diminish itself. The Last Straw "Tyrone, Derrick, Joseph-- you're no better than any of them. You're a piece of shit just like those worthless punks!" -Amy to Nikolai at the Christmas Party On December 25th, 2026, The Community threw another Christmas party that would end up disastrous. Once Amy Harper arrived late to the party, she was immediately hit on by Misha A.K.A The Pokemon Go kid who was extremely high. To further annoy her, President Nikolai (who was also high) continuously encouraged Misha's actions. Responding to this, Harper shoved Misha and yelled at Nikolai, which caught the attention of literally anyone in the room. As time passed by, Amy would eventually snap, punching Nikolai's cheek and leaving the building in pure frustration. Since then she had completely went off the grid, disappearing completely with no trace left behind. Joining Death Watch On January 23rd, 2027 Amy stumbled across an abandoned mine. Out of curiosity she wandered inside, eventually stumbling across more modern tech deep inside as well as weapons and mandalorian armor. Shortly after picking up and observing a mandalorian helmet, she was immediately jumped by two men in full mandalorian armor. The sounds of the commotion alerted the rest of the armored men, forcing Amy to fight her way out of the mine. Once making it outdoors, she did not escape but rather stumbled into the heart of the operation. Shortly after Harper was approached by group's leader, which led to a brief duel between the two. After overpowering Amy, the leader offered her his hand and revealed himself to be Aaron Synner. Synner also revealed that not only was he her real biological father but that the "father" she knew all her life was a fake who stole his own life. Synner also offered Amy a place in his splinter group called Death Watch, using her hatred for Nikolai to manipulate her into joining. Despite being skeptical at first, Amy chose to hear Synner out and accepted his offer. An Unlikely Alliance To be updated. The Black Hand To be updated. Personality During her time in Rapture, Harper grew a rebellious sense of nature, often disobeying her own mother every chance she got. She took great enjoyment in annoying Valerie as a way of payback for the experiments. When completely pushed to the edge, she will immediately act purely on impulse, completely throwing away her usual behavior structure for the time being. An example of this is when Amy brutally murdered Valerie after she seemingly "killed" Ignacio and reminded her of all the traumas brought over the past years. She is foulmouthed, stubborn, disrespectful (especially towards her own brother), and not afraid of a fight. She also saw herself as a complete freak after her escape from Rapture, fearing that her own powers would leave her doomed to be an outsider. As a result, she tried her best to keep them hidden from anyone (except Ignacio who knew her secret). Years later she would embrace this, using her powers to fight alongside The Community. After being reunited with her brother, she immediately grew fond of him, though such feelings would not last long. Since the moment she found out Omar joined a crime group called Red King Mafia, her respect for him diminished, often referring to him as a "deadbeat piece of shit scumbag." Signs of this would be shown especially during the events of The Community's second civil war where she chose to side with Jessepool because she refused to be on the same side as her own brother (though she later admitted that she deeply regretted the decision). Harper would later forgive and rekindle her old friendship with her brother during the third civil war, acknowledging the fact that Omar had become a better man. During her years as a Community member, she despised Nikolai Potter and felt very uncomfortable with the idea of him becoming leader of The Community, describing the organization as a whole shit show under his leadership. Shortly after joining Death Watch, Amy used her hatred for Nikolai as a means to push herself, imagining scenarios where she not only bested him in combat, but also scenarios where Nikolai's true colors get exposed to the public. As Death Watch's lieutenant she was confident and displayed signs of being sardonic, examples being when she mocked Joseph Williams' injuries in battle or when she sarcastically commented on her father's failed attempt to negotiate with the Faggotish Five. She is also a capable strategist, formulating her own plans and finding ways to improvise whenever things don't go as planned. Amy is also willing to go through great lengths to ensure Nikolai's destruction given she had little to no problem with Death Watch's extreme and violent methods in order to do so. Whenever in battle, Harper is extremely merciless. This was shown when Death Watch attacked Derrick Dalke's kingdom when she slaughtered many people with little to no remorse, however this does not mean she's completely heartless, such being displayed when she was hesitant to pull the trigger on her old friends. Powers and Abilities ADAM Related Abilities After the experiments, Amy Harper gained several new abilities that give her edge in combat and mobility. After The Community's second civil war, she would start making attempts to master her abilities. Such abilities include: * Pyrokinesis: Harper has the power to produce fire, allowing her to fire bursts of flames from her palms. She can also create fireballs that explode on impact. In most cases, she'll shoot them out of her palms in a sudden barrage. * Telekinesis: Using her mind, Amy can make objects and people levitate. This ability however has limits. When using this technique, she can either throw things or pull them in her direction. Despite this, she is capable of lifting multiple objects at once. * Teleportation: Whenever Amy teleports, a purple energy ripple spawns around her which somehow creates some kind of screeching noise. This can be used to evade attacks and make travel easier for the user. Despite the user being able to travel far through means of teleportation, Harper can only teleport up to a certain distance. * ADAM Drain: Using the syringe on her armored diving suit, Amy is capable of draining ADAM and sending it straight into her system. This allows her to heal her wounds. The only downside is that ADAM is not common on the surface and can only be found in Rapture. * Little Sister Possession: Amy has the ability to remotely enter the minds of Little Sisters and control their every actions. Other Abilities To be updated Equipment Diving suit After her escape from Rapture and during her time with The Community, Amy donned an armored diving suit that was worn by Big Sisters. The suit completely reduced whatever damage she received and would illuminate a certain color depending on her mood. The visor on her helmet would glow three colors: Red indicated hostility, yellow stands for neutral, and green indicated she was friendly. The suit was also equipped with a large syringe on its left arm which was used for combat purposes and allowed her to drain and absorb ADAM. Death Watch Armor To be updated. Trivia * This character has been based off of multiple characters such as Eleanor Lamb and Dana Mercer. * Amy and her brother often tend to get into arguments. * Amy would still be a member of The Community if Nikolai Potter had not become its president. * She and Jessie Gromyko cut ties after the second civil war. * Why Igna chose Amy's last name to be "Harper" rather than his own last name is unknown. * Savi Tar Allen once spread rumors that he and Harper were dating, though she would often respond by denying them and claiming Savi was high. * Currently Amy is the only one who's aware that Aaron Synner is her real father. Category:Characters